frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Arati/Tom 1 : Rozdział dziesiąty : Wieczorne opowieści
Elsa czekała aż narada się skończy. Po powrocie dziadków zaczęli rozmawiać na temat dalszej obrony państwa. Zadecydowali, że należy wysłać wsparcie do najbliższych stolicy miast i poinformować wszystkich lordów w kraju o zaistniałej sytuacji. Gdy tylko królowa skończyła podpisywać ostatni z listów, wyszła by poszukać kusznika. Znalazła go na balkonie. Stał oparty o poręcz, najwyraźniej pogrążony we własnych myślach. -A więc jesteś księciem Weselton. - powiedziała podchodząc bliżej. -Nie przepadam za tym tytułem. -Dlaczego nie chciałeś powiedzieć wcześniej? -Obawiałem się, że gdy powiem kim jestem będziesz uważała mnie za wroga. - odpowiedział Lambert, obserwując wychodzącą z łukiem na plac Annę. - Wiesz że twoja siostra zrobiła ogromne postępy przez ostatnie kilka dni? -Widzę. - powiedziała gdy strzała Anki trafiła centymetr od środka tarczy - Czemu ją uczysz łucznictwa? -Poprosiła mnie więc jej pomagam. - patrzył jak jego uczennica wypuszcza kolejny pocisk. - Problem w tym, że zbyt rozpiera ją energia. Spójrz, nie czeka by dokładniej przycelować, tylko od razu wypuszcza. Stali tam i obserwowali Annę aż zaczęło się ściemniać. Później poszli do sali gościnnej cały czas rozmawiając. Elsa opowiedziała o swoim dzieciństwie, wypadku przy zabawie z siostrą, o latach spędzonych w samotności, śmierci rodziców i o tym, co się stało przy koronacji. Lambert słuchał uważnie każdego jej słowa. Gdy skończyła chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, obserwując ogień w kominku. -Masz ochotę na wino? - powiedział wstając z fotela. -Z chęcią. - uśmiechnęła się. Gdy wrócił napili się po kieliszku. - Powiedz coś o sobie. -Cóż, od czego zacząć. Gdy miałem dwa lata wybuchła wojna. Siły Arendelle napadły na stolicę łupiąc, niszcząc i zabijając. Żołnierze przebili się do zamku i zaczeli nas szukać. Uciekaliśmy do tajnego wyjścia, oni byli za nami. Byliśmy już blisko przejścia, lecz wtedy ścigający nas oddali salwę z kusz. - przerwał na chwilę, po czym wznowił opowieść patrząc Elsie w oczy - Z tego wszystkiego pamiętam jedynie widok mojej matki przebitej trzema bełtami, upadającej na podłogę i ludzi śmiejących się goniąc nas. Całą historię o ataku opowiedział mi ojciec, gdy ukrywaliśmy się w Quero, państwie położonym na wyspach daleko na południu. Gdy miałem pięć lat zaczął mnie uczyć walczyć. Zawsze po całym dniu treningów jak kładłem się do łóżka, siadał przy mnie i opowiadał. Mówił jak wyglądał nasz dom przed wojną, jaka była mama, bogactwach, jakie nam odebrano, lecz najczęściej opowiadał o podłych agresorach z północy, którzy nas napadli i chcieli zabić. -To smutne. - powiedziała biorąc łyk wina. -Najgorsze dopiero przed nami. Mijały kolejne lata, a ojciec popadał w coraz większy obłęd. Zaczął pić, nocami nie wracał a gdy był w domu ciskał przekleństwa i przysięgał zemstę na całym Arendelle. Cały swój gniew wyładowywał na mnie bijąc, wyzywając i okaleczając. Musiałem co drugi dzień chodzić do lekarza by zszył mi rany, nastawił kości i tym podobne. W końcu nie wytrzymałem. Mając siedemnaście lat podczas jednej z bójek z ojcem chwyciłem pustą butelkę po piwie i uderzyłem go z całych sił w głowę. Gdy odzyskał przytomność ja byłem już na pokładzie statku. Uciekłem wiodąc podłe życie, o którym wole nie wspominać. Pewnego dnia przypłynąłem do Arendelle licząc że tu mi się poszczęści. Znalazłem mieszkanie, pracę w tartaku. - przerwał by napić się wina - Gdy doszły wieści o śmierci rodziny królewskiej nękało mnie przeczucie, że mój ojciec miał coś z tym wspólnego. -Twój ojciec zabił moich rodziców? - ta wiadomość była dla niej ciosem. Przez te wszystkie lata wierzyła że ich statek zatonął podczas sztormu, a teraz dowiaduje się że prawdopodobnie stał za tym ten sam człowiek, który usiłuje ją zabić. - Niestety w tej sprawie niewiele udało mi się ustalić. Wyruszyłem do Quero, lecz tam go nie znalazłem. Kolejne trzy lata spędziłem poszukując tropów, aż w końcu doszły mnie wieści o zleceniu na ciebie i twoją siostrę. Wtedy po raz ostatni się z nim widziałem. Na dworze królewskim w Nasturii. Powiedział że nie poprzestanie, dopóki wy żyjecie i jeśli trzeba to osobiście was zabije, mnie też jeśli będę mu przeszkadzał w osiągnięciu zemsty. Odpowiedziałem mu na to, że nie dopuszczę do tego więc na odchodne wpakował mi bełt między łopatki. Gdy usłyszałem co się stało podczas koronacji niezwłocznie udałem się do Arendelle i od tamtej pory byłem wyczulony na każdą wieść z Weselton. -Więc kłamałeś mówiąc mi, że przypadkiem przechodząc oddałeś strzał. -A co byś zrobiła gdybym powiedział wtedy że mój szalony ojciec najął na ciebie płatnych zabójców z powodu urojonej zemsty? -Pewnie pomyślałabym że kłamiesz albo postradałeś zmysły. - widząc że rozmowa zaczyna robić się niezręczna postanowiła zmienić temat - Tak właściwie to dlaczego zaniechałeś możliwość zemsty? -Nie powiedziałem nic takiego. -powiedział, odsłaniając naszyjnik z czterema pokrytymi warstwą rdzy grotami - Po prostu obwiniłem innych ludzi. -Rozumiem. Przykro mi z powodu twojego ojca. -O mnie się nie martw. Najważniejsze abyście były bezpieczne. - uśmiechnął się po czym odłożył kieliszek - Dobranoc Elso. -Dobranoc. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania